User talk:Tim H
Adoption Hey! I haven't been able to do that many edits here, altrough I'm working on it. From what I've seen there are no current active admins or bureaucrats, so I thought I could ask you if there is any possibility of me adopting the wiki? You can see some of my work as an admin on the inFamous Wiki. I'm a good editor, I'm an experienced admin, I'm good at making templates and I'm experience with source editing. Now, I'm dedicated to wikia editing. I'm going to edit some more here, but if you like my offer, just contact me on my talk page. Dear wishes, Alareiks 100% 09:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? Heh, must have missed it. Anyway, it's good it wasn't ready for adoption. I don't even know if I'd have the time for it anyay, considering the *ehm* fall of the IF Wiki. Anyway, thanks for responding so quickly. I may jump in and edit here once in a while, and looking at the poor state of this Wiki - no offense - I'd be happy to help. Just stop by and ask. Note: Thought you were inactive due to a recent post you made. Must have misunderstood it. Anyway, hope you get this Wiki fixed, man. So many things broken. Alareiks 100% 14:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The inFamous Wiki kind of went into a very poor state for a long time, so there is a lot to rebuild. Alareiks 100% 15:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Just wondering, people have said time and time agin that the sages helped to make the Light Eco in TPL, there is definitely no proof of this but this may already have been accepted as a prediction... My pictures hello, I want to tell the user techniliberator (or something) remove the images from the island of misty and and gave as his. I, I want an explanation and you send a message to it but as you look like the head of this wiki as well I tell you, I'd appreciate if you answer me.Darkmakerjak 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much for answering, though not a very satisfactory answer, but I say "my", not because they are mine, but because I carried them up ... I think you're angry, do not friend.Darkmakerjak 01:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hello light daxter, i'm darkmakerjak,you think if we make an article of technology, you know, as I believe and you've deleted, you think if we were the two, you know this content on the page NEED TO TECHNOLOGY, precursor, aeropan, darkmaker, etc. . because it is not the same as that in the information of the creatures, we need to put more content, you think?, bye. Darkmakerjak 17:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yes, my native languaje is the spanish, so I use the google translator for this wikia, thank you very much for sending me the link of jak and Daxer wiki in Spanish, but just continue to use this wiki in English, bye Hey there! It seems you have edited my talk page 2 times but there is no real message. So were you just tidying up or trying to contact me? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 22:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey dude how's it going? its Ult.Minato Arisato 22:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hmm, a dude who's a J&D fan, works so much on wikis that he's a mod here, if not the creator, and loves cats? I think we're going to get along just fine... >:3 01:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm, it seems the J&D wiki does not appreciate my colorful (if not hippie-ish) signature. Well, uh, this is User:Kitty553, signing off, or something like that. EDIT: I know how to put the signature, but it seems on this wiki, whenever I do it it only puts the timestamp, like this. Kitty553 "The Game!" 19:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: ...Alright then, I'm not sure what I was doing wrong before, but problem solved. I guess. Kitty553 "The Game!" 19:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x250 ad or a 300x600 ad (which is standard throughout Wikia) depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 21:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, I'm planning on working on it in a sandbox. Basically though, what needs to happen instead of the large header at the top taking up the space of two columns, it's going to need to take only the space of the left one. Which probably means the footer at the bottom is going to need to do something similar, unless I can work out another solution. - Wagnike2 21:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks, just let me know! - Wagnike2 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey there! I see that you're the only one editing around, so I decided to come in and help out(if that's ok). I actually came here a few weeks before, but didn't have the time. So now I have the time. By the way, I noticed that Ollie the Fisherman was deleted. May I ask why? Because I think that he should be in the wiki. Rainbow Eco 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The games might be getting old but it's still a great game to play though and thanks. I just found the page. :) Jak 3 "new duds" Hi Light Daxter. I just wanted to ask a question. Does this wiki have an image of Jak's new clothes at the end of Jak 3 when you collect all 300 orbs? I'd love to actually see an image of them, as the Youtube videos of them are horrible quality... Cheers, Rassilon of Old 09:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Character articles I've been thinking about the history headings in some of the main character's articles, in particular, Jak. It's short and under detailed. How would you feel about an expansion on all character pages to have more detailed history sections, as well as images being added to each of the sections. I have a collection of high quality cut scenes from ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II: Renegade, as well as Jak 3, which can be screencapped and uploaded to the wiki. I'll expand Jak today in my sandbox, and with your permission, I can continue the project across the wiki. Any thoughts? 22:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm in completely agreeable with that. Adding unnecessary images is a constant problem on a wiki I administrate. 22:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Uploaded a new version of this close up of Jak. Could you please delete the latter one? Cheers. :) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you please delete this image too? 00:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, they've turned out pretty good I think. :) I was also thinking about using the delete tag, so as I upload images, I can just tag the old ones and they'll be added to the delete category. Probably easier, no? And another question, would you rather concept art or screencaptures for infobox images? 00:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: And I'll fix that dot pointing issue now. :) 00:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox text size I'd like to propose that we make the text size in all info boxes smaller, as this way the size of the info boxes is reduced drastically. We do this at both Young Justice Wiki, and Avatar Wiki (see text in info boxes). I think it looks much neater than the full sized text being used here, and shortens the size of the info boxes, which are massive. I was thinking of reducing it to 85%, which is the size we use at Young Justice Wiki. 00:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Will all infoboxes be updated to the new one? If so, I'd like to ask what the reason was for changing it, because the current one looks fine, if not, better. The newer one is bulkier, looks far less elegant, the borders are padded, they're not curved anymore... I have to oppose to the change. Would you like me to work on a different style? With perhaps, collapsable tables and hidden parameters if they aren't filled out. I'll work on a prototype and send it to you. 07:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank You for deleting the jak and daxter hd collection page i did not realse the problem.I will Not try to recreate the page or the image until its proper release. I am a massive fan of jak and daxter and i do not want to be blocked from it,Best Regards! Jak and Daxter hd collection announced Scea has confirmed that the jak and daxter hd collection is real Plot Holes Where's this page gone? I've been away for a while so has it been removed/renamed--MatoroFreeze -- IceHero 20:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Navbox Color Hey Dax, long time no talk. It's Shrev, from the Sly Cooper Wiki. I was wondering how to change the color of the "Title?" part of the Navbox template. Thanks in advance. :Ah, thanks. Sorry, I completely forgot to look at the MediaWiki. Just to let you know Hello there, I'm one of the administrators over at Bandipedia. I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the Naughty Dog footer to the latest version used at Bandipedia. The new footer is supposed to (in my opinion) look sleeker, and it has smaller logos. It also has a little arrow pointing to which wiki you're at, and a nice little decoration on the sides. Tell me what you think and what could be improved. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 20:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Abblogo Looking at the Abb template, I'm beginning to think the TLF logo is too large. Although, I dunno what I can do to make it shorter in width. Any ideas>-- 10:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Morph Gun images You mean, in the bottom of the page or in the bottom of each section, just to be sure. Like this?: Scatter Gun.png Wave Concussor.png Plasmite RPG.png Blaster.png Beam Reflexor.png Gyro Burster.png Vulcan Fury.png Arc Wielder.png Needle Lazer.png Peace Maker.png Mass Inverter.png Super Nova.png These settings are only so that this message is more readable. Should I put perrow=3? One last thing, do I need to put the guns names under the images? M-SANtos 13:15 January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm having problems with the gallery, more especifically with Plasmite RPG image I'm new to the wiki stuff,actually this is the first time I edit something that's not a grammar error. Could you help me? M-SANtos 15:26 January 1, 2012 (UTC) I think I've done putting the Morph Gun gallery. I switched the perrow to 3 because I think it would suit better as each Mod has 3 states. M-SANtos 23:35 January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Revert Alright. Thank you for letting me know. P.S. Just saying now, but just about every robot enemy in the game has exploded, no? Wouldn't have the Dark Makers, if robots, exploded on death? Also, If you look at the many sculptures in the series (Preferably at monk temple) you can see that there are many sculptures of a humanoid-like person, with the precursor pointed head. True, you got me on the mask wearing part there. Say, another thing. What about all the organism looking stuff? Such as there ship and the "Brain" (I call it) of the Dark Eco Satellite (The Square, X, Triangle, and Circle game)? (True the satellite is robotic, yet still) Also, when Cyber Errol says "I was able to communicate with their poor, tortured minds quite well." He wouldn't have implied such to a robot, would he? Isn't speculating the funnest? Are you sure they are to make edits to the games in the collection? Valkyrie3 02:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You know, your one of the very few NICE people I've seen on wiki's. Especially for an (Needs to be) Administrator. Keep up the good work. I'm really liking the wiki. Say, Light Daxter. Is it alright if you can teach me how you were able to get the Quote template so fancy? I've been itching for it, yet have never been able to get it to work. Ah, It's alright then. (Wow, that Dark Maker Bomb Spider page was really messed up!) Anyway, I see you guys need LOTS of images. Fear not, I'm a photography master. Sadly I don't own a PS3 (Instead playing with some of the oldest game machines like Nintendo 64) but whatever the case, I can still get some better, higher quality pictures no problem. (Reminds me, getting one of the Terraformer will be rather challenging. But I've already got a plan set up.) I don't know how to use or where to find a screen capture...Also, I might want to get an extra computer and disk for that ripping. (Alright on the Navbox. I kinad thought you would anyhow.)